Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by Azuuure
Summary: Song fic. One shot. Set: habis Arlong Park arc atau port Logue town. Lagu: Sherina yang terbaru “Cinta pertama dan terakhir” LuNa! Read and Review! *Okay. I know. I suck at summary…*


Summary: Song fic. One shot. Set: habis Arlong Park arc atau port Logue town. Lagu: Sherina yang terbaru "Cinta pertama dan terakhir" LuNa! Read and Review! *Okay. I know. I suck at summary…*

Ahahahaha XD fic ini saya persembahkan buat para penggemar LuNa. Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertama saya buat pairing LuNa… so… maafkan diriku bila fic jelek.

Set: Port Logue town.

Ket: Anggota kelompok topi jerami masih berlima. Point view-nya adalah point view Nami.

Lagu: Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir by Sherina

Pairing: Luffy and Nami

Disclaimer: Sherina ga punya kesempatan buat memiliki One Piece. Inget aja tuh.

Saya sarankan untuk membaca fic ini diiringi lagunya.

Here we goooo!!!! Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR by Azure R. Aori

Suatu hari yang cerah di kapal Merry go…

"Well, sekitar 3 hari lagi, kita akan menemukan pulau terakhir di East Blue… Kita perlu informasi yang tepat di pulau itu. Jadi berhati-hatilah! Terutama kau! Luffy! Kau sudah punya nilai buronan! Kau tahu itu kan?!" Kataku pada Luffy yang dari tadi tersenyum terus. Aku mengeluh. Sudah pasti Luffy akan mengabaikan ini. Aku berjalan kearah kamarku lagi.

"Nami-swaaaaannnn… Luffy, Marimo, Usopp! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Sanji kepada kami berempat yang berada di dek Merry go. "Baiklah Sanji-kun!" Kataku berjalan kearah ruang utama kapal Merry. Aku bisa mendengar Zoro mengeluh dengan panggilan "Marimo"-nya

xxx

Sejam setelah makan malam, aku menemukan diriku sendiri berjaga malam, sambil bersenandung riang. Entah kenapa, aku senang sekali berada di atas kapal ini…

Luffy…

_Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu…_

_Mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala sedih…_

"NAMI!"

Aku mengingat caranya memanggil namaku di Arlong park…

"Ya…?" Aku menjawabnya

_Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku…_

_Hanya untuk aku seorang…_

"Kau temanku!"

"Hik…YA!!!"

_Sekarang kau disini… hilang rasanya …_

_Semua bimbang... tangis... kesepian…_

Aku bisa mengingat diriku sendiri di dalam kamarku di rumah Bellemere. Apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Kesepian… Keheningan… Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah tawa Luffy… keluhan Zoro, cerita bohong Usopp dan kata-kata gombal Sanji…

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari…_

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

Benar… aku tidak pernah mengerti, rasa apa yang ada dalam dadaku ini…

Tiap kali aku melihat Luffy… Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat…

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

Luffy…

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

Senyumannya…

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Ya… ini adalah perasaan yang tidak pernah bisa dijabarkan secara lisan maupun tulisan. Rasa yang tidak pernah di mengerti oleh seorang jenius sekali pun… Inilah cinta…

_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku…_

_Tertawa sendiri di kehidupan… yang kelam ini…_

Aku bisa mengingat bagaimana diri kecilku bertarung dengan tangguh dengan bajak laut yang payah… hanya untuk mendapatkan harta mereka.

_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu…_

_Membagi kisahku…_

Aku bisa mengingat bagaimana Genzo mengusirku dari desa…

Nojiko yang khawatir…

Tatapan dokter yang mengasihaniku…

_Tak ada yang mengerti…_

Untuk apa mereka menghawatirkan ku? Aku dididik oleh Bellemere… wanita yang kulihat paling tangguh didunia…

_Sekarang kau disini… hilang rasanya…_

Aku pun bisa mengingat waktu Luffy datang… dengan caranya yang tak biasa…

_Semua bimbang… tangis... kesepian…_

Aku memang tak pernah bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat Luffy yang jatuh dari burung camar raksasa tepat di depanku… lalu aku menjebaknya… ya. menjebaknya…

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari… _

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

Tapi dia terus memaafkan kesalahanku…

Aku menghianatinya…

Tidak mengakui bahwa aku ini temannya…

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

Ya… dia selalu memaafkanku…

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia…

_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi…_

_Jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik…_

Sanji tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang utama. Mengagetkanku sesaat. Bukankah dia sudah kembali keruang tidur laki-laki? Aku tidak melihatnya masuk kedalam ruang utama Merry go.

Sanji berjalan kearahku, sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. "Vanilla latté kelas pertama di East Blue" Katanya, sambil menyodorkan kopi padaku. "Thanks Sanji-kun!" Kataku, mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut.

Lalu Sanji tersenyum.

Tersenyum dalam.

_Karena senyummu menyadarkanku_

_Kau lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Aku hampir menumpahkan kopi yang ada dimulutku ketika Sanji tersenyum. "Nami-swan, aku mau tidur! Met malam!" Kata Sanji meninggalkan ku di pinggir dek sendirian. Lalu… aku mendengar suara berisik dari bawah dek. Aku yakin… seseorang pastilah sedang menghajar Luffy yang berteriak kesakitan.

Beberapa menit kemudian… keluarlah Luffy. "Ghaaa…. Ga bisa tidur… Laper banget…." Gumam Luffy. Aku tertawa kecil.

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari… _

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

Semakin lama aku memandang Luffy, semakin lama tawa ku makin keras; terbahak-bahak. Luffy memandnagku dengan pandangan aneh; seperti orang yang melihat setan. "Ahahaha… tenang saja Luffy, aku tidak gila, aku hanya geli melihatmu dihajar Sanji…" Kataku padanya. "Ho… Shishishishishi… begitu toh…" Jawabnya yang lalu ikut tertawa bersamaku.

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

Beberapa menit kemudian aku berhenti tertawa karena perutku sakit sekali. Lalu aku memandang Luffy yang masih tertawa.

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Aku tersenyum lagi…

"Uah! NAMI! LIHAT!!!" Teriak Luffy menunjuk ke belakang kepalaku, ke langit di timur Merry go…

Bintang jatuh.

"Uah! Panggil yang lainnya! ZORO! USOPP! SANJI!!! KELUARLAH! LIHAT INI!!!" Teriak Luffy. Lalu Zoro dan yang lainnya keluar, memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Luffy.

"Uwow! Bintang jatuh!" Teriak Usopp bersemangat.

"Hmmmm…" Keluh Zoro masih dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Romantis sekali…" Senandung Sanji.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Kataku pada mereka berempat.

Sebelum aku menutup mata, aku bisa melihat Zoro hanya menutup matanya sambil mengeluh. Aku tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia benar-benar sedang berharap. Mataku pindah pada Usopp, yang langsung menutup matanya setelah kuteriaki. Lalu Sanji, yang memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Lalu aku menutup mataku. Lalu mengatukan kedua telapak tanganku.

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari… _

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

'Tolonglah… Aku ingin selalu bersama Luffy…'

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Ou…U…Yeiiiyeiyeah…

'Bersama Luffy untuk selamanya…' pintaku pada peri bintang.

_Fin_

* * *

Akhirnya! Fic gue buat pairing LuNa keluar juga! ahahahaha XD gue seneng banget! Gue yakin beberapa orang super bosen sama fic pairing ZoTash yang terus gue buat… so… ini dia fic dengan pairing favorite-ku yang kedua! LuNa! Hahaahaha! Ternyata lagunya Sherina pas banget dengan cerita ini ya… Thanks sudah membaca! Di review yaaaa!!! Azure R. Aori, Jakarta, 18.11.09 :) ;p


End file.
